User talk:Spartan-53
I don't tolerate vandals. After consulting with other Wikia admins on IRC, I found this user had been vandalizing other Wikia wikis. So I am banning this user indefinitely. To get the ban reversed, please make your request below. A list of articles known to have been vandalized by this user is below. *Amy Grant (Artist) *Jars of Clay (Artist) *1989 *1988 *First Call/God is Good *First Call/God is Good/Someday *Casting Crowns (Artist) Will (Talk - ) 20:48, 3 September 2008 (UTC) :Maybe you can. That is so you can ask for an unblock. However, if you keep it up, I will protect this page. Will (Talk - ) 20:23, 4 September 2008 (UTC) Please unban me and I will never edit or visit this wikia again. :Why? The ban is there because you have a history of vandalizing this and other wikis. I also will never respond to threats in that manner. Will (Talk - ) 21:06, 7 September 2008 (UTC) Yes, but I can help you be correcting mistakes to your articles, adding links etc. Sorry for the mess, my little brother asked for me to enter and see something about the marvel heroes, but he started vandalising again. If you don't believe me, before I create this account, he vandalised the prison break wiki and the admins banned my IP. You can ask them. As I said before, I am going to do something as a "sorry" for the mess that my brother created. Please respond with haste as I have some thisng to do using this account. :Actually, someone else implemented the ban on this account before I got to it. It applies to all Wikia wikis. Check back on October 5. It didn't help that it appears that a user named Spartan-52 was also a vandal. Will (Talk - ) 23:57, 8 September 2008 (UTC) The only names that I have used is the Odysseas-spartan-53 on Halopedia and Spartan-53 on all other wikias. It doesn't seem strange to me that someone has almost the same name with me as there are many halo fans who like to use spartan-XXX for a name. If you don't know what halo is, it is a videogame and book series with millions of fans in the world. Sorry again about my brother's mess, what is exactly the multi-wiki vandalism? :I asked about you on IRC. I was told the following: ::;Steve-Crossin: :::i see no good behaviour on that account :::if it was his brother (sounds unlikely), his account should be blocked for being compromised :::if it was him, well, block for vandalism :Also, please learn to sign your posts with ~~~~. Will (Talk - ) 12:36, 9 September 2008 (UTC) One more thing: Please do the following: #Change your passwords #If you share your computer with your brother, log out when you aren't using it. Those should help keep your brother from using your account. Will (Talk - ) 14:10, 9 September 2008 (UTC) I already did these, why don't you just unblock me, I have to do some things on this account. I told you, I will never visit this wikia again, I am not even a christian. Just give me a chance and you will never get a mesage from me. Do not worry about re-vandalising from my brother, as I told you above, I changed my password. Sorry for not signing, I always leaving my sig, I thought that it was not necessay there... 15:52, 9 September 2008 (UTC) :Hi, it was me, uberfuzzy, who activated the cross-wiki block. I hope you can understand why I did so. We have no way to tell if it is you on your name or not. I see you have changed your password already. Also remember that if your sharing a computer, to NOT check the "keep me logged in" box, this way, when you close your browser, you will not be logged in incase you do not remember to logout. I'm going to revoke the cross-wiki block. It will be up to you to resolve any individual wiki blocks with the admins at each wiki. --Uberfuzzy 17:59, 9 September 2008 (UTC) I agree with uberfuzzy. As for your legitimate edits, I noticed you run a new Wiki on WWII (all of 9 pages). My templates might not be of any direct help to you. But I do know a lot of template syntax. I also suggest you lift and . (Just redo the samples as the links won't work.) is superior to similar templates and comes in handy. In the meantime, if you ever start to suspect your account is comprimised, please change your passwords and get help from a staff member. For that, you can go to wikia:Forum:Help desk or Wikia's IRC channel. For the latter, if you don't have an IRC client, you can use a simple browser based one at irc.wikia.com. There is normally a staff member or other well placed voluteer on the IRC channel 24/7. Will (Talk - ) 19:54, 9 September 2008 (UTC)